RoseAmy11
by dirty disney
Summary: The Doctor and Amy find a gap in the time space fabric that leads them to Rose Tyler and when she takes the role as companion again things get really sexy... Rose/Amy/11
1. Rift holes

Amy's POV

He often talked of his adventures through time and space, the friends he'd made, the enemies he'd destroyed and the "companions" he'd acquainted with. The first time he said that, I thought he was a male prostitute or a kidnapper.

He'd talk of each one so intently, how he'd met them, the adventures they had and, the most saddening, how he'd lost them.

Donna, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jo and hundreds of others. But when he spoke of Rose it was different. The Doctor dosed off and cried as he explained how she was lost in a parallel universe.

Today, he woke up jumping and bouncing and encouraging me to get up at six in the morning.

'Doctor, what's going on?'

'The Judoon broke a hole in the fabric of time and space, miniature, yes, but large enough for us to jump in and back out again. Miss Pond, we are going to a backwards universe.'

'You still haven't answered my question, we're going to meet an old friend of mine.'

Cliffhanger.

Rate & Review.


	2. Adventures in Time and Sex

Amy's POV

The Doctor had flown the TARDIS through the rift and we had made it to Norway on Parallel Earth, somewhere called Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose had managed to know that we were coming and was waiting on the beach. The attractive under-stately dressed hot blonde met us there. Her blue hooded jersey barely covered her shoulders and you could see the strap of her black lacy bra. Her top was also short so you caught sight of a slender midriff.

'What time d'you call this? Same ol' Doctor. Your face is different then.'

'Why what's wrong with it?'

'No it's an improvement.'

'Same ol' Rose.'

She shot a glance at me and sexily pulled her top down a bit more so I could see some of her cup. She looked at my short mini skirt and I made an effort of scratching my leg pulling my skirt slightly up so she could see my hot pink panties with white polka dots. 'Who's this, my substitute?'

'Rose, Amy. Amy, Rose. Rose, Doctor. Doctor, Rose. Amy, Doctor. Doctor, Amy. I am the Doctor!'

We climbed on the TARDIS. The Doctor asked me to give Rose a tour of the newer TARDIS than the one she was used to. I made clear to show her my bedroom last. The pink double bed, stood in the centre and all the ornaments covered the shelves and bookcases.

No-one's POV

Rose took her top off first revealing her stapless t-shirt. Amy did the same showing Rose her busty chest. Next they took off their shirts. Rose also took off her lacy bra but Amy wasn't wearing one.

Amy put her thumb in Rose's mouth and Rose sucked Amy's nipples while Amy rubbed her wet thumb around Rose's. They both moaned in pleasure. Rose used her available hands to pull off Amy's panties underneath her miniskirt. Soon they were both naked except their high heels and Amy's skirt.

'Take me, Amy!'

'I love you,' Amy said.

They merged into a powerful kiss and Amy's tongue circled Rose's mouth, begging for entrance. Soon their tongues were dancing together.

Amy broke off and sat on Rose's heavenly face. She viciously attcked the moist clit on her face. Nibbling it, biting it and licking it.

'That's very impressive really, Amy, loved your screaming. So... turney-ony.' They tracked the memorable voice down the wide open door. A naked Doctor stood there with a hand wrapped around his proud-standing member.

'Come here, you sick pervert.'

The Doctor came to the bed and Amy tried to fit her mouth on his monster cock.

'Amelia Pond!'

Amy licked the pre-cum off his tip and tried to inch down on his dick. Every centimetre made the Doctor moan in ecstasy.

Soon, the Doctor shot his load. Amy couldn't take it all so she spit some on Rose's entrance and her well-defined tits.

Rose yearned for the Doctor's dick and freed herself from Amy's ass.

'Doctor!' She teased, wiggling her ass at him. He held his flaccid penis up with his hand and positioned it at her virgin entrance.

'Rose, we don't have to-'

'Stick it in me already, big boy.'

She squealed as he put his monster in her gaping entrance. He gently pushed it in, but she was screaming. The Doctor pulled out.

'More! Do it faster!'

He reluctantly agreed and thrust in fast. After two minutes of Rose screaming, he came in her ass. Amy took advantage and shoved her tounge in her butt.

Finished

Rate & Review.


End file.
